Dead in a Heartbeat
by BROSMP
Summary: After a pair of drug dealers, who were arrested by the CSIs are released, they strike back by kidnapping one of their members and now Eric and the others have 24 hours to find that member.


**Author: **BROSMP

**Summary****:** After a pair of drug dealers, who were arrested by the CSIs are released, they strike back by kidnapping one of their members and now Eric and the others have 24 hours to find that member.

**Dead in****a Heartbeat**

That was another sunny morning in Miami and the CSI were all working when Eric entered the lab, looking agitated.

"Where's Calleigh?" Eric asked when he saw Natalia and Walter.

"Isn't she with you?" The woman asked, frowning at Eric.

The Cuban man shook his head, leaving the laboratory and calling the blonde's cell phone again, while looking for Horatio. The truth was that in the night before, they had gone to a bar to celebrate another closed case. The problem was that after Calleigh and Eric had given in to their feelings and consume the four years of passion they felt for each other in the bed, the blonde suddenly asked him to go away and the more he'd protested and asked her to explain, more she'd denied and expulsed him.

"Eric?" Horatio met him in the hallway, his face concerned. "It's Calleigh."

Eric felt that something very bad had happened and his mind flashed back to several moments from last night when Calleigh had been on top of him, only in her underwear, smirking and leaning over him, kissing his bare and dark chest, while Eric smiled and averted her face from his chest and kissed her fondly, untangling her blonde locks and entering her.

"Horatio, is she hurt?"

"She was kidnapped."

Everyone worked hard to try to find Calleigh before the 24 hours were over, knowing that after that, there would be no guarantee that she would still be alive. They were gathered in front of the screen seeing a picture of two dangerous men and Horatio was explaining the situation.

"Wong and Rosé, we've arrested them three years ago for murder and drug possession. According to the judge, they were released yesterday for good behavior and their digital prints were in Calleigh's house, they kidnapped her."

"But why?" Natalia asked, shaking her head.

"Because they think we were responsible for the death of one of their friend." Eric explained. "He suffered an overdose when he was being arrest, but we didn't reach the hospital in time."

"Come on, we need to find them." Horatio said, turning around and Eric followed him, determined to find the most important woman in his life.

Calleigh had been awake for hours now and had been tortured with her head in the icy water several times while her captors demanded that she tell them who were the other two agents who had been with her when their friend died, but she refused.

"I won't deliver them..." She said in a low and determined voice, protecting her friend that she loved and especially Eric, the man of her life.

She felt the cold water dripping down her face as they lifted her head out of the bucket.

"It's a shame, dear." Wong said, returning her head inside the cold water.

The water seemed to burn her inside and out, entering her mouth and nose and when they raised her head again, leaving her in the chair, Calleigh thought about Eric Delko. They'd had a perfect night and in every kiss and in every thrusts of him inside her, she had felt his love for her that had been the same she felt for him. But she'd been scared then with how quickly everything had happened and she made the mistake to ask him to live her after their night.

"Miami Police, don't move!" Eric yelled, entering the shed along with Ryan and Horatio, pointing the gun at the pair that were standing next to Calleigh.

His chocolate-colored eyes saw the syringe that Rosé had on hand and saw that they had injected something into Calleigh and panicked.

As he ran toward the blonde, Horatio and Ryan cuffed the men. Eric untied Calleigh, who had her eyes shut, sweating while trying to breathe with difficulty.

"Calleigh?"

Her green eyes were dilated and she grabbed his hand tightly.

"Eric... They've injected heroin in me."

"Horatio, she's having an overdose!"

The brunette laid her on his lap when she passed out and parted her lips and started the mouth to mouth, then making cardiac massage on her, hopeless and afraid of losing her.

"What did you give her your bastard?!" Horatio said with a cold voice, holding Rosé by the collar while Ryan called the ambulance. The man just laughed, before having his shoulder painfully pinched. "If anything happens to her, I'll guarantee you won't live too long."

"Calleigh... Calleigh ..." Eric called desperate, as he pressed her chest with both hands, watching her sweat.

"The ambulance's arrived!" Ryan screamed and Eric took her in his arms, kissing her forehead while depositing her on the stretcher and the paramedics rushed in to take her to the ambulance and with much struggle, Eric went along.

At the hospital, Natalia and Walter met with them and Eric watched through the glass while the doctors tried to help Calleigh, monitoring her heart rate and injecting serum into her veins. Eric rested his palm on the glass as a bead of sweat trickled down his cheek, mixing with a tear while listening to the sound of her heart in the machine.

Hours later, after receiving the news that Calleigh was alright, the group visited her quickly before they went to finish solving the case of the two dealers, but Eric received permission to stay with her. There were some flowers there and Eric, along with a bouquet of roses, had bought a balloon dolphin-shaped, knowing it was her favorite animal, and it would make her smile.

He pulled a chair and sat beside her, holding the balloon and watching her face, now serene. He thought about how much he loved her and how she'd suffered while protecting Ryan and him in that shed, without saying their names. He shook his head, amazed.

"Eric?" Calleigh called with her sweet voice, opening her eyes and looking at the room and then him, smiling.

"Oh Calleigh..." He sighed, leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

"Loved the reception..." She said, still smiling, seeing him lift his head and tie the balloon on the headboard of her bed. "Thanks for the balloon Eric, it's beautiful."

"Calleigh, after you kicked me out yesterday-" He started, ready to explain how much he loved her, but she interrupted him, putting a finger on his lips, already knowing what he felt for her.

"Shh Eric." She asked, still smiling and staring into his brown eyes. "I was cruel to you. I'm in love with you, but after things had happened that way yesterday, I was afraid that you might not feel the same for me."

She looked away to the balloon and Eric smiled at the statement, feeling his heart beat faster and he captured her finger between his lips and kissed it, giving a bite, making her laugh and stare at him.

"Calleigh, I fell in love with you in the moment I joined the CSI, and you're the most important woman in my life." His eyes were serious, as he released her finger and the blonde made a gesture with her head for him to approach.

Eric leaned over her, closing his eyes and Calleigh kissed him. Both smiled satisfied and the brunette put a hand on her waist covered by the blanket and the other on her cheek as she held his forearm with the hand that wasn't in the serum. Both parted their lips as their tongues met and although the kiss was calm, both had put all the love they had for each other in it.

"Um... Eric." She sighed, as he deepened the kiss, holding her waist tighter and then raised his hand underneath the clothes, stopping on her breast and stroking the skin there passionately, making her heart beat faster.

"Calleigh..."

The scent and the sounds she was making were intoxicating him as he brought his lips to the corner of her mouth and then her cheek, before returning to her lips, feeling her hand rose and caress his dark hair fondly.

When they parted, panting, Eric smiled and leaned his head on her shoulder while Calleigh leaned her chin on his head and both entwined their hands, staring at the balloon above her and Calleigh sighed contentedly.

"You're beautiful, you know." He said, meeting her green eyes above him and pressing a kiss on her chin.

"You're not so bad yourself, Eric." He raised an eyebrow, amused and she smirked before kissing him. "You know you're handsome!"

**End**

**Reviews please.**


End file.
